This invention relates to d-c to d-c converters and is directed more particularly to a converter having a regulated, high-voltage d-c output.
One of the primary considerations in any type of spacecraft is the weight of such craft. Generally, weight must be kept to a minimum consistent with the spacecraft carrying out its intended function. Spacecraft such as communication satellites, electric thrusters and electron bombardment ion thrusters as well as numerous other applications require regulated, d-c high voltages for some operational functions.
Because of the weight penalty imposed by batteries on spacecraft, various solar cell arrays of light weight have been developed to provide d-c power for many spacecraft. The solar array provides a d-c voltage which may then be converted to high d-c voltage. For example, it may be desireable to obtain 1000 volts d-c from a solar array having 100 volts d-c output. Because of the output voltage of the solar array fluctuates due to various conditions, voltage regulation must be provided to maintain the high voltage required by the spacecraft at a relatively constant value. In order to minimize weight, the elimination of inductors and transformers is also desireable. Another reason for eliminating inductors and transformers is to avoid the magnetic fields associated with such devices.